How the Organization Members Should Really Die
by Living Luck
Summary: These are chapters about how the members of Organization XIII should really die.


"Heroes from the realm of light. I will not allow it to end this way. Not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same! Eternal!" Xemnas, in his Final Form, taunted Sora and Riku for the last time.

"What are you smoking?" Riku answered. "And you're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too."

"But that doesn't mean you're eternal!" Sora shouted.

"No more eternal than the radiance of yours." Xemnas laughed.

Sora and Riku struck battle poses, Kingdom Key and Soul Eater in their respective hands. Xemnas laughed again, while Sora and Riku ran towards Xemnas. Summoning his two Ethereal Blades, Xemnas blocked the simultaneous strikes form the duo. He pushed back, and slashed downwards. Putting his fists together, as if he had one long staff, Xemnas began to figure-eight with them, rapidly spinning his Ethereal Blades to shield himself from Riku and Sora's weapons.

"Come on, Keybearer. Come and fight. And Riku, I know my Heartless is still inside of you. Fighting. Trying to break free. Let it!" Xemnas taunted and laughed some more. "You can't defeat me! I am XEHANORT! You may have gotten to Braig, Dilon, Aeleus, Lea, Isa, Ienzo, and even Even, but you cannot stop me!"

"Come on Riku, we can do it together!" Sora said to his friend. Riku laughed.

"Xemnas, if you're the "Superior," then why are you afraid?" Riku asked.

"I…am…not…afraid!" Xemnas shouted, emphasizing each word with a strike towards Riku. Xemnas ducked under Riku's horizontal slice, and then elbowed Riku in the gut. The air let out of Riku's stomach with a big "Oomph!" Xemnas then turned towards the spiky-haired Sora.

"See how easily your friend falls?" Xemnas asked Sora. "I could cut off his head right here. And I could do the same to you, too."

"Stay away from him!" Sora shouted, and struck an overhead slash at Xemnas. Xemnas easily blocked Sora's Keyblade by bringing his Ethereal Blades in as if they were an "X." Pushing back at Sora, Xemnas launched the Keybearer into the air. Laughing, Xemnas walked over to Sora and brought his Ethereal Blade to Sora's throat. Sora gulped, feeling the heat from Xemnas' weapons radiate onto his throat. A faint whirring sound reached Sora's ears. Xemnas heard it too. Xemnas turned, just in time, to block a flaming chakram with one Ethereal Blade. Xemnas took the other Ethereal Blade from Sora's throat to block the second flaming chakram.

"My show now, Keybearer. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel…you traitor!" Xemnas shouted. Axel walked into view, chakrams in hand, and spoke. "'May have gotten Lea', huh? No, I think I'm still alive. Alive and kicking. But I'm glad you remembered my name. It's flattering. It's SO FLATTERING! But it's too late!"

Axel threw his chakrams at Xemnas again. Xemnas easily blocked the chakrams, and they flew back into the hands of the flaming assassin.

"Come on, "Superior." Bring it on!" Axel taunted.

"I shall show you my true power!" Xemnas retorted. "You are a flaming insect, and I shall crush you beneath the sole of my Organization boots!" Xemnas ran towards Axel, as Axel threw his chakrams. Xemnas jumped over the chakrams and towards the red-headed Organization member. As the chakrams came back towards Axel, and therefore Xemnas, Xemnas Dodge-Rolled to the side and kept running. Wielding his chakrams whilst tossing them up and down, Axel watched Xemnas carefully. Xemnas came in for some close combat with Axel, but Axel slowly appeared to be superior. Axel blocked every last one of Xemnas' slashes, and added some of his own in towards Xemnas. Xemnas decided that far range and magic were the way to attack Axel.

Backflipping, Xemnas dodged back as Axel would have stuck his chakram straight through where Xemnas' heart is supposed to be. Floating away from Axel, Xemnas shouted.

"You do realize I mean to kill you, Axel!" Xemnas shouted. "I should have had Isa get rid of you sooner!"

"You just keep running! I'll be there to make you run back!" Axel shouted. "And, by the way, I'm stronger than Saix. I won against Xion, who at the time had more power than Roxas, while he lost to an underpowered Roxas. Who do you think has more power?"

"Apparently, you appear to be stronger than Isa." Xemnas admitted.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his temple with two fingers.

Axel threw his chakrams once more towards Xemnas, hoping to catch Xemnas by surprise. "You betrayed the Organization! In that name, I will destroy you!"

"Uh…this is what the Organization was formed for." Xemnas slowly answered, while blocking the flying, eight-spiked projectiles.

"Oh. Right."

Xemnas, realizing he _had_ no magic capabilities, decided to play defensive from afar. Axel, smug as he was, knew that he couldn't protect Sora and Riku forever. He decided that making sure Xemnas couldn't hurt them was the best way to go out. Axel ran over towards Riku, and said one word.

"Kairi."

Axel then decided to step it up a notch.

"Burn baby!" With those words, Axel formed a ring of flame around Sora, Riku, Xemnas, and himself.

Meanwhile, Riku, stung by Axel's single word, thought of Kairi. He thought of their friendship, then what had happened to her. What Xemnas _made_ happen to her. He instrumented all of it. Every last part.

Riku grew angry. Angry towards Xemnas. Riku knew what he had to do. Riku was surrounded by a cloud of darkness. Slowly, the cloud dissipated, revealing something that could ultimately devastate Xemnas. Xemnas' own Heartless.

Sora, watching the battle between Axel and Xemnas, was amazed by both of their skill. He watched Axel throw his chakrams and form the ring of fire. He watched Xemnas gracefully float and block everything Axel threw at him.

"You know," a deep voice spoke softly. "We could help."

Sora turned towards the voice, and was shocked to see Xehanort's Heartless standing beside him.

"Relax, it's me. Riku. Let's get in there and help your buddy, Axel!"

"Yeah. For Kairi."

"For Kairi."

Sora and Xehanort's Heartless turned towards Xemnas. They joined Axel, Sora to Axel's left, and Xehanort's Heartless to Axel's right.

"Three against one?" Xemnas asked. "Seems a bit unfair. FOR YOU!"

Sora leaped into the air and did a somersault, and came down on Xemnas with his Keyblade. Xemnas blocked Sora, only to find himself punched by Xehanort's Heartless. Xemnas, knocked back a few feet, laughed.

"My, Riku. You are using the power I have given you."

"FOR KAIRI!" Xehanort's Heartless cried out, and ran towards Xemnas. A surprising barrage of punches went towards Xemnas. Xemnas skillfully blocked them all, only to find his head held by his own Heartless.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" the Heartless shouted, kneeing Xemnas in the face. Xemnas was knocked off of his feet and a few feet away. Xemnas got up, and returned Riku's barrage, then elbowed Xehanort's Heartless in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Just two left." Xemnas looked at Axel and Sora. "Who's next?"

Sora jumped out towards Xemnas. Then, unexpectedly, he summoned a second Kingdom Key. Then, he transformed them into Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"TWO?!" Axel and Xemnas both asked in awe. Sora charged at Xemnas, who was recovering from the shock of seeing two Keyblades. Sora and Xemnas fought skillfully, Oathkeeper hitting Ethereal Blade, and Oblivion striking the other. Eventually, one Ethereal Blade was knocked out of Xemnas' hand, and clattered on the floor. Xemnas just put his spare hand on his second blade for extra power, and then knocked Oblivion skillfully out of Sora's hand.

"Just Oathkeeper and one Ethereal Blade left." Sora commented.

"Why is it called Oathkeeper?" Xemnas asked.

"I…I really don't know." Sora admitted. "Something while I was…Roxas."

"It was your promise to…her!" Axel shouted.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"No…her! I don't remember her name, alright? No one does! We ate Sea Salt ice cream together, daily! You promised! To release Kingdom Hearts…"

Sora stopped. He remembered. He remembered her.

SMACK!

Xemnas thumped Sora in both of his temples, knocking the Keybearer unconscious.

"Xion." Sora muttered in his forced sleep.

"Just you and me…Axel." Xemnas chuckled.

"Yup…Xemnas."

"There's only one way this can end…Axel."

"No doubt about it…Xehanort."

"I wonder who's going to disappear…Lea."

"Let's find out."

"I'll make sure you die fast."

"It takes two to tango."

Axel threw his dual chakrams at Xemnas, who again blocked them. Catching his chakrams, Axel asked a question.

"Why?"

"Ultimate power."

Xemnas jumped into the air and then struck down on Axel. Axel managed to sidestep Xemnas' furious strike.

Xemnas then barraged Axel with strength only known by Chuck Norris and Mr. T. Axel did his best to ward off the Ethereal Blade, but knew he was running out of strength. Again, Axel cried out his battle cry.

"Burn, baby! Time for an EXPLOSION!"  
Axel then extended his arms perpendicular to his body, chakrams in hand. The chakrams spun rapidly, just outside of Axel's hands. The chakrams picked up speed, and started to blaze with a fervent fury. He swung his arms towards Xemnas, and shouted out, for one last time.

"GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

A huge ball of flame burst from the chakrams, about as large as Kingdom Hearts, which struck Xemnas, and exploded. All of the worlds shook. Xemnas lay on the ground, unconscious, and Axel, tired as he was, stumbled towards Xemnas' body.

The noise awoke Sora and Riku from their slumbers.

"Axel!" They both shouted.

"Why do I always get the icky jobs?" Axel asked as he dropped his chakram into Xemnas' chest.

"Goodbye." Axel snapped, exploding his chakram. Axel then fell forwards onto Xemnas' corpse, and became one himself.


End file.
